


Blake's Pet

by LordJesusHereWeGo



Series: The Good Bad Endings [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Gag, Lord jesus here we go, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Petplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vibrators, Yuri, kitten play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordJesusHereWeGo/pseuds/LordJesusHereWeGo
Summary: Blake, a leader of the white fang, has kidnapped the heiress of the Schnee dust company. Unfortunately, Blake is a little bit different from the other members.





	1. Balke's pet

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't go over and do any editing. it's a one draft type story, so there is probably gonna be a lot of fuck ups. Haven't posted many stories here, so still learning how it works. Hope you like it.

"Good girl, Princess. You're doing great".  
Weiss grunted and moaned into the bit gag that was strapped around her head. Behind her, someone was pushing in the final few centimeters of a somewhat large Tail plug. With a final push, it slipped right in, now impossible for Weiss to remove considering her current situation.

Her arms were almost completely covered in long, black latex gloved that reached about halfway between her shoulder and elbow. The glove part was actually just a small pouch that forced her hands to stay completely balled up, with very little room for adjustments. Her legs were put into long, latex boots that matched with the gloves. The shoes forced her foot to extend out. If she were to stand it would be on the tips of her toes, and unfortunately she was not capable of that. A 8 inch chain connected her legs together and a similar one connected her arms. On her head was a pair of somewhat cheap looking cat ears that also matched with the rest of her bindings. A collar with a small bell hung around her neck, a long black leash strapped to it. The tail plug was also black, as well as the gag that prevented her from angrily cussing out her captor. 

Blake Belladonna was the one that had forced Weiss into the current position she was in. She had never met the girl before, but knew of her from her father. A member of the white fang, and an enemy of the Schnee's. Weiss had never concerned herself with her families affairs or grudge with the white fang, but the white fang definitely concerned themselves with her. 

She had been leaving for a trip to visit an old friend of hers when she had been attacked. They took her and paraded her around as a hostage. But when that proved ineffective, they decided to just kill her off. But the leader of the group that had taken her had different plans. Blake had decided to take the heiress for herself. Most of the others probably thought she was gonna torture her slowly, or use her as a punching bag when the day had been hard. But that's not what Blake had in mind.

"This one is a little larger than the one you were wearing before. Do you like it"?

A loud grunt was all that escaped Weiss's throat. 

"Good! Then we can continue...".

Weiss knew what was coming next. It had been almost a week since Blake had gotten ahold of her for personal use. Everyday had a certain routine. Wake up, get dressed, eat, "Play", relax, then sleep. A lot of the time Weiss will find herself wondering which is better, the torture she endures or the torture everyone else thinks she does. 

Blake reached over and grabbed a small bottle of lotion. It was about the size of a small pill bottle, with similar writing on the outside. She carefully placed a dime sized drop on her index and middle finger, before closing the bottle and returning it to it's original position. She rubbed the lotion at the tips of her fingers with her thumb. Taking both fingers, she began moving them close to Weiss's entrance. 

Weiss wasn't feeling it at all, but she knew that would change soon. She hated that lotion. Whenever it came into contact with the girl's slit, she was unable to do anything as she started to grow wet as if she had wanted this all along. It didn't fail this time either. 

Blake's finger's entered the girl slowly, reaching slowly as deep as they could go. Once Blake had reached her knuckles, she began to move them around inside. It didn't even take half a minute before Weiss was dripping wet, creating a small puddle underneath her. Weiss's face was red and damp from the sweat that had started to build up. Her eyes showed anger, but her lower entrance showed happiness at Blake's actions. 

"Does it feel good"?

Weiss screamed a bit in protest. It wasn't fair. She didn't want it to feel good, but she was helpless against it. 

Blake pulled her fingers out. She rubbed the juices around in her hand, before taking it to her own mouth to taste it. 

"It's kind of bitter, but at the same time I just can't get enough".

Blake leaned in and gave the dripping entrance one long, solid lick. Weiss shuddered and lurched forward, trying to pull away. But Blake pulled on the leash, keeping her in place.  
"I'm going to have to let you try this sometime". 

Blake smiled when she heard the girl grunt at her suggestion, clearly not wanting to taste herself.  
"My pet is such a pervert, you know? She gets wet so quickly"  
.  
Blake licked again, getting a similar reaction from Weiss. But this one was followed by an angry squeek. Blake knew well that it was the lotion that caused the reaction she was so much enjoying...but that wouldn't be the case for long. 

The lotion Blake used was to increase sexual sensitivity, but what Weiss didn't know was that it was meant to be used everyday. By the time the bottle was empty, the user should have the same effect, just permanently. Just by sticking a finger in she would grow just as wet as she does now. The bottle did warn against use for people who didn't really need it. It was meant for people that just couldn't get wet or hard. But Blake knew it would be ok. Her pet could handle it. 

"It's dripping everywhere! You're gonna have to lick this up after".

Blake continuously tongued at the girl until she was right at the edge of cumming. Then she pulled her tongue away. Weiss was left there panting and sweating while denied the orgasm she didn't want, but sorely needed. The faunus stood up and left the room for a short time, before coming back with a little drawstring bag.

"Don't worry, I won't forget your favorite toys".

Weiss sobbed silently, knowing what was about to occur. From the bag Blake removed a pair of small vibrators, followed by a decently larger vibrator. 

"There's a lot of juices, so lube shouldn't be a problem".

She first fit the 2 small ones, each about the size of a quarter. Blake switched them on with one remote. The bound girl could feel them come to life, letting out small moans as they began to pleasure her. But these vibrators couldn't bring someone to orgasm, even if they were as sensetive as Weiss. But if you were as sensetive as her, they would bring you close. And that was what made it painful. With just those two, Weiss would not get to cum, but would be close enough to want it.

Blake inserted the large, 5 inch vibrator, careful to do it slowly. Too much stimulation from putting it in and Weiss might actually cum, and that would be no fun. 

The other two vibrators were too weak to make someone cum, but this one had the exact opposite issue. This vibrator only had one setting, and it was powerful. Blake had used it herself for a long time. Even with the prolonged exposure to the toy, 10 minutes was about all she could muster. With a sensetive, on edge Weiss....Blake knew that it would pretty much be instant.

This was the 4th time Weiss had experienced this part of their play. So she knew the drill. Blake held the remote in her hand and walked around to Weiss's face. It was a beatiful sight to see. She hung her head while she softly moaned into her gag. Sweat was starting to drip on the floor while her eyes had started to rollup into her head.  
Blake bent back down and removed the gag. 

"Do you want to cum"?

"...Fuck...You...".

"You say that every time we do this, and by the end you beg me for mercy". Blake just smiled as Weiss's eyes stared into her own. "So why do it"?

Weiss hated that Blake was right. This is the 4th time she was forced into this situation, and the last 3 had all ended the same way. Her begging for forgiveness and release. But she couldn't bring herself to just obeying the girl. She had to atleast fight! That was how Weiss felt, but Blake felt another way. 

Blake liked the defiance, but at the same time she wanted complete obedience and submission. She would be sure to get that.

"Unlike the last few days, I have work to do today". Blake eyed the remote in her hand. Something in her wanted to press the on switch and not turn it off, leaving Weiss in a constant orgasm loop. But she wouldn't do that. Not today. 

"I'll be gone for a few hours, and your track record shows that you won't be able to handle that"  
.  
She was right. Even the first day, where Weiss had most of her fight in her, a little over an hour and she was begging to cum. The day after had taken 40 minutes, and yesteday wasn't even a full half an hour.

"If you want to be left here for a few hours like this, I'm perfectly fine with that. I'm sure when I return you will be a lot more willing to be honest. But if you don't want that to happen, I suggest you be honest".

"I.....I don't want...it".

"But you need it"!

Weiss didn't want to cum, especially at her hands. But her body needed it. She also knew that if she was left like this, it would be over. She would break. 

"I...I need to...".

"You know what I want to hear".

It was this moment that was the most humiliating. The moment where she was going to submit for pleasure. She did know what Blake wanted to hear, but it wasn't words. No, Blake had told her that if she wanted to cum, she would have to do something even more humiliating than just saying it.

"....M...Meow".

Weiss felt a part of her resistance die when she did this. It was just as embarassing as the first time, and every time after that. But where Weiss hated it, Blake couldn't get enough of it. She fingered at the on switch, watching as the girl waited for her release.

"Again".

Weiss repeated herself. Blake wanted her to do it again and again, watching as she got more and more comfortable doing it. 

"I want you to keep saying it, continuously, even while you are cumming. That's the only way I'll give you what you want".

"...Meow".

Blake pressed the button, and the girl that had been fighting her immediately disappeared, replaced by just a horny kitty that was happy to get what she had been craving.  
Weiss meowed to the heavens as loud as she could as she twitched and shook from an intense orgasm. Her mind was completely blank from the pleasure. The only thing that stuck around was to continue meowing like a cat. If she stopped, so would the pleasure. 

Blake just watched her pet go from all fours to laying on the ground. From below the vibrators were still going crazy, pleasuring the girl's sensetive spot. A flood roared from her sex, almost as if she was peeing. She couldn't help it though, she was in her own little world were all she knew was pleasure and to keep meowing. 

Blake flipped off the switch. Weiss just lay there, in a puddle of her own sweat and cum. Her body still twitched slightly, her muscles still remembering the pleasure she had just endured. Blake listened as the girl still muttered to herself. 

"...meow.........meow.........meow......".

She set the remote down and went to the girl. She slowly removed the vibrators from the girl's still sensetive parts. She swatted at a few strands that stuck to the girls face, before leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"You deserve a break".

The girl just continued muttering to herself. Blake lifted her into her arms and walked over to the girls cage. She pushed her in gently, making sure the girl was laying comfortable in there. She removed the chains from her gloves and boots, allowing for some more freedom. Instead of fighting Blake, Weiss let it all happen. She lay comfortable in her bed, too exhausted to move or do anything. She had stopped meowing to herself, and soon was finding herself passing out. 

Her owner shut the cage door, locking the padlock with a key and placing it on top of a bookshelf. She turned off the lights in the room, leaving the room with only the light from outside. Not much made it through thanks to thick curtains, but enough to see.

Before Blake left the room to get dressed and be on her way, she turned around to see her pet laying in her cage, sound asleep. 

"Good girl, Princess".


	2. Multiple Orgasm Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say thank you for helping with my English.  
> I've been told that I'm good at speaking it, but written out it isn't very good.   
> I also have zero excuse for why this took a more than a week to update, but fuck it. It doesn't matter now.

"Mmmmpphhhhh!" 

That was all that escaped from Weiss's mouth as she screamed. This was the fourth time in a row that her body had been forced to cum, and she was starting to lose her strength. She was on all fours, her arms felt like jello and her knees were starting to become sore. She was in the same gloves and boots that Blake always made her wear, as well as the same gag and pair of fake cat ears. A different tail plug filled her back entrance, but it was only the actual plug that was different. The tail was still as black as the rest of her outfit. Other than these things, and the same large vibrator that Blake always used, Weiss was naked. 

Her small B-cup breasts were out in the open. Her nipples had grown stiff from the constant stimulation to her sex. Below was a flood. So much of Weiss's juices dripped from her entrance to the ground. 

Blake was infront of Weiss this time, watching the girl's faces as she came. Blake couldn't believe how beautiful she was while cumming. 

Weiss took a few breaths after her orgasm, still trying to recover from the onslaught against her sex. Blake unfastened the gag that kept Weiss from speaking. Instead of immediately talking, Weiss stayed quiet. She knew what Blake was about to offer, and she knew that if she spoke before Blake wanted her to, she wouldn't be given it.  
Blake held up an open bottle of water. It was almost completely full, and condensation still dripped from the bottle, showing that it was cold. 

"Would you like a drink?"

Blake had actually offered this to her every time she would finish cumming. She had wanted the girl to stay hydrated after all. But when she first removed the gag, all she heard was complaints that she wouldn't be able to do this multiple times. The second time all she got was complaints that she was being pushed to her breaking point. The third time, she got a few angry slurs thrown her way. But now Weiss didn't say anything. Her mouth was starting to get dry from the constant moaning and screaming. So she swallowed her pride, and decided that this time she would listen to her captor.

"...yeah..."

Weiss's voice sounded small. 

"What's the magic word?"

"....please?"

"Well, I was hoping for something more....Feline...But that's good enough for now."

Blake brought the bottle up to the girl's lips. In that moment, Weiss only thought about drinking the water. Not about how she may look to Blake, who had a slight grin on her face. To Blake, she really did look like a thirsty animal. But that was fine. It was cute watching Weiss gulp down the water.

Before long, the bottle was empty, and Weiss was re-gagged. 

"Would you like me to make this one be the last one for now?"

She looked at Blake, somewhat shocked. She was giving her the choice?

Weiss nodded. Blake knew Weiss's body would be to exhausted to go on much further, and decided that she was in need of a rest. She could see the girl struggling to keep herself upright.This next one would propably be the push over the edge of exhaustion. But Blake found joy in that thought.

"Ok then....get ready."

Blake took the remote and pressed the button, sending the vibrator into another fit. Weiss's moans were already very loud, as her entrance was still very sensetive from the previous orgasms.

While Weiss fidgeted from the vibrator, Blake crawled around to her rear. She watched the vibrator go crazy inside her, and saw the reaction it caused the girl's body. But something Blake really loved was the tail. While Weiss twitched and writhed in pleasure, the tail would swing around. It was as if Weiss was wagging her tail for Blake. Then Blake got another idea.

She reached at the tail's base, and grasped it. Weiss wasn't able to tell at first, but she was made aware as soon as the plug started to be removed. While the last plug was just one large butt plug, this one was actually 4 beads that got larger with every one.

The first one to be pulled out was the largest of them all. About the size of a half-dollar. The second was a little smaller, as well as the third. The fourth was about the same size of a nickel. Once all 4 were out, Blake immediately inserted them all back in, as quickly as possible.

Weiss couldn't react before she pulled them out again. In and out, repeatedly.Weiss wasn't able to handle the pleasure. Her arms gave out, and she collapsed on her stomache. Her rear was still in the air though, allowing Blake to continue to assault her back door, and the vibrator to assault her sex.

Moans and screams filled the room as she was brought to probably the biggest orgasm she had ever had. Blake was caught off gaurd at how loud the girls screams were, and even more so at the amount of fluid that began to squirt from the girl. It was somewhat unbelievable, seeing the amount of fluid on the ground be almost doubled in one orgasm. Weiss's body began to tip over on it's side, completely exhausted and worn out. 

Blake stood up and looked down at the girl. She laid on her side, her body still twitching and convulsing. The vibrator had been shut off, but Blake could tell that it just being inside her was enough to irritate her sensetive entrance. Blake removed it, along with the tail plug, getting a few quiet moans from the girl. 

She lifted the girl up in her arms, and began to walk to her cage. Today was the first time they had done a multiple orgasm session, and from what Blake could tell...it was something to be done every few days. Too much and she might actually break her pet. She laid the girl inside the cage, and locked the door behind. 

She watched as Weiss drifted off to sleep. Blake intentionally wore Weiss out whenever she could. She loved to watch her exhausted and weak. She especially loved the look in her eyes as she began to fall asleep. After almost every session, Weiss would be worn out and tired. Seeing her pet sleep, Blake decided that she would also sleep. If her pet napped, she might as well too. 

Blake closed her eyes. The sounds of Weiss's soft breathing helped as she too, drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see anything wrong with the english, please let me know. Also, if you have any requests, I might do them. I'm a bored person with nothing better to do.


	3. Weiss's Own Orgasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be in the same chapter as chapter 2, but the way I started it made more sense for it to be it's own chapter. I hope you like it. I need confirmation from people I've never met to feel good about myself. No really. It's true.  
> (If you see anything wrong with my english please speak up)

Weiss woke up in her cage, alone in the bedroom. Blake's bed was empty, and the lights had been dimmed. She remembered how she got here. It had been 3 days since the first multiple orgasm session she had been forced into, and Blake had decided that today would be the second.

She only forced her to cum 5 times, but these ones were done in the same way the last one of the first session were done. Strong vibrations, and heavy anal stimulation. Just like before, she had collapsed from exhaustion and drifted off into sleep. And just like before, she woke up in her cage. But now, Blake wasn't here.

Her hands and feet weren't bound in the gloves anymore, but that didn't really matter. While in the cage, there was no escape. The cage was solid metal, and the bottom was heavy duty plastic. It was meant to contain really big dogs. Dogs with a lot of strength and weight. Weiss didn't have their strength, and she would like to think she didn't have the weight either. This meant that she was even less capable of escape than the things that the cage was meant to contain.

There was a door, but it was locked. Not with a simple clip either. Blake had added a heavy padlock, that only unlocked with a silver key that she always placed on the nightstand by her bed. The cage was too heavy to try shifting against the floor towards the nightstand, and even if it was possibly her hands didn't fit through the cage bars anyway.

Weiss looked at the door of the cage, and saw a small slip of paper folded between the bars. She grabbed at it, wondering what her captor had left.

"I went to the store for groceries. Be a good girl".

Weiss scowled to herself, still not okay with Blake thinking she was her pet. A few more words were left by her captor at the bottom.

"I left you something in your cage, have fun".

Weiss folded the piece of paper and returned it to the spot she had found it.

She just shrugged it off and decided she would lay back down. But as she shifted back into position, her hand rubbed up against something that felt heavy. She looked at it. A small, plastic remote with a large red button on it. It felt as if it had a large battery inside.

"What...the..."

She looked around the room, unsure what it was meant to do. It surely didn't go to a TV, as Blake didn't have one in her room...and it was just to simple for a TV remote. She thought about it belonging to one of Blake's vibrators. But there was only one way to find out. She placed her finger over the button, and pressed it.

In a way, she was right.

Weiss yelped like a small puppy. Suddenly, her underwear began to vibrate. The sudden shock forced her to drop the remote.

She scrambled for it, finding it and immediately shutting off the vibration. It died down, and she sighed with relief.

"Of course she would do something this...disgusting!"

She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed she was wearing a pair of vibrating underwear. Now that she was aware, she could feel every bit of it. The hard rubber that covered her entrance, along with a small bit that actually entered her. They were tight on her as well, no space between her and the vibrating pad and nub.

But as shocked and appalled as she was, she still held the remote. She stared at the red button, finding herself wanting to switch it back on. The panties had only been on for a few moments, but it had done it's job. Weiss could feel herself dampening, craving for the device.

Weiss hadn't figured out yet that the lotion Blake had given her at every session was meant to permanently alter someone's sexual sensitivity. She also hadn't known that Blake ran out of the lotion just a few days ago. She was unaware that the extreme sensitivity of her was now a permanent trait, and was the reason the device had so easily turned her on.

But she did know one thing. In her hands was something she hadn't had in a long time. The power to control her own body's feeling. Right now, she chose if she felt good or not. For once she wouldn't be forced to cum, but rather choose if she. And this thought was all she needed to justify turning the device back on.

"Oh....Oh my....."

Weiss put the remote down and laid back. The vibrations started to work her up, causing a small amount of fluid to seep from the sides of the pad. Weiss bit her bottom lip, letting her body be ravished by the panties.

Weiss couldn't control her moans.

"....My....god....I really....can't!"

Weiss could feel it coming. Her stomach began to flutter and her breathing picked up. She covered her mouth to quiet herself, but it didn't stay for long.

As she was getting closer and closer, she rolled over and propped up on her elbows and knees. Lost in the feeling, she pushed her backside up in the air, resting her head in her arms. The vibrations kept bringing her closer and closer, until there was nowhere to go but over the edge.

Weiss was pushed over. Her body trembling and flexing as she climaxed. She stayed in this position, allowing her body to feel the full extent of the orgasm. She panted and moaned, unable to control her own thoughts. Finally, she finished. She grabbed at the remote and turned it off.

"Why did I do that?"

Weiss laid down on her back and stared passed the bars of her cage and at the ceiling of the room. Now that it was done, and her mind was clear of the haze that came with being turned on, she could only think logically about what she had done. She had just willingly brought herself to orgasm with the device Blake had left her. She could have easily chosen not to. She could have just waited a few minutes and her heat would have cooled down. But no, she immediately chose to bring herself to climax.

"...I really hate her."

Weiss thought of Blake, and what she had done to her. There was no doubt that she had something to do with Weiss's decision, with her constant 'Play'. Weiss just stared at the ceiling, unable to think about anything else other than what she had just done.

It felt good, there was no denying. But she knew that doing that proved one thing. Her resistance was deteriorating.

**12 A.M.**

Weiss was sound asleep in her cage. She had grown accustomed to sleeping inside. The lights had been turned off, but the room was still lit up thanks to Blake's scroll. The girl stared intently at the screen.

On it, was Weiss. Moaning to herself in her cage, bringing herself to the orgasm she had claimed to hate before.

Blake had hid a camera in the room, pointed directly at Weiss's cage. When Blake had come home she saw the girls panties damp from her climax. She had poked fun, saying she was a good girl and becoming Blake's pet. But when she saw this, Blake knew one thing. She had to watch the video. And now, she wasn't regretting it.

Her own hands rubbed her lower entrance as she watched Weiss bite her lip and moan. She was happy to see the girl roll over and stick her rear up in the air, just like a cat.

Blake played around with herself a little more, getting somewhat close to cumming. But she stopped herself. Blake had made it a plan to not cum until Weiss submitted herself fully to her. She had a plan for that day, and she couldn't wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests, I'm probably game to do them. I have no real social life as of now, so I can do this shit all day  
> (Unless I forget...I'm really bad with that)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking..............whoops. I wrote this a long time ago and thought I uploaded it. I'm cleaning out some folders of fanfiction, so I might find the 5th one too. Im not sure if this is written as well as the others, and am terribly sorry if It isn't good. If I re-read it, I'll wanna change it. And if I do that, It's not getting uploaded.

Weiss clenched her fists and bit her lower lip, unable to think about anything else but the pleasure she was being forced to feel right now. Blake sat behing her, working her fingers in and out of the girl. She could tell Weiss was getting close. Dangerously close. But that wouldn't be good, since there was still 10 minutes on the clock. 

It had started as a joke. Blake had been poking fun of the girl, saying that now she was a pervert who couldn't control her own feelings. Of course, Weiss had objected. She had firmly believed that she could control her own feelings if Blake let her. So the game had begun. 

20 minutes was the amount of time Blake gave. Weiss had to survive 20 minutes without cumming once. Weiss had been stern that Blake not use the lotion, but that didn't mater.

Blake had ran out a while ago, and now it's effects were permanent. But Blake decided to not tell Weiss. It wasn't cheating, after all. Weiss had said not to use the lotion, and she agreed.

If Weiss survived the 20 minutes, Blake wasn't allowed to "Play" with her for 3 days. Something Blake felt she could live without. But if Blake won, Weiss had to act like a happy kitten for an entire day. To Blake, that seemed like an even trade off. 

But Blake never thought that her pet would make it the 10 minutes she had. She was actually starting to believe Weiss could do it.

But Weiss wasn't so sure. Blake knew her better than she knew herself. And pushing aside how infuriating that was, that also meant that Weiss was in danger. 

"9 more minutes! I'm starting to think you were right! I should know better than to doubt my little princess".

Weiss wanted to respond, but there was no way she could without letting out the moans she was trying so desperately to hide. Blake was an expert when it came to Weiss's orgasms. She knew exactly what to do, when to do it, and how much the girl could take. 

All Weiss could muster up as a defense against Blake's skilled hands was to clench her teeth, ball her fists, and pray that she was actually able to control her feelings like she had originally thought.

She ran out the clock as best she could. Every minute that passed was a minute closer to victory, but also that much easier for her to lose focus for even just a second, and be forced over.

"5 minutes!"

Blake worked her fingers inside even faster. She pressed every button she could with only two hands being able to be used. If she could use a toy, the poor girl would lose in mere seconds. But she decided that this was to be a real test now. 

Weiss groaned and shook, her body starting to get too close to release. 

"4 minutes."

Blake's mind began to wonder if she could actually live without playing with Weiss for 3 days. She was sure it wouldn't be too difficult when she agreed to the bet, but now that she played with Weiss like this, it was too fun to stop. But then she began to think about how Weiss would feel these next 3 days. Would the girl be able to go without Blake's touch? And how would she act after this was done?

When Blake thought about the moments that would proceed the timer running out, her face suddenly grew wide with a devilish grin.

"3 minutes."

Weiss wouldn't make it. Her body was too ready. Even a minute more of this and it was over. Her body hit right up against the edge. 

But that was where she stayed. Right on the edge. She refused to go over and lose this bet, not while she was so close. With everything she had, she gritted her teeth and held on.  
Weiss would've loved to believe that it was her willpower that stopped herself from cumming. But that wasn't the case. One look at Blake would've cleared that up too, if she was able turn back and see the grin plastered on Blake's face. She was planning something, she had to be. 

"2 minutes."

To say she was right on the edge was an understatement. If Blake decided to move just a tiny bit faster, or apply just the smallest amount of extra pressure, it would be over. But she didn't, keeping up with the exact same pace.

"1 minute."

All mental focus and physical power she had was used to hold off the impending orgasm. It was almost comedic how close she was to cumming. If she lost focus for even a second, it would be over. 

"BEEEEEEEEEP".

The watch on Blake's wrist went off, signifying that Weiss's trial had been won. She immediately pulled out her fingers, the smile on her face was one of actual pride.   
"Wow! I'm so impressed, Princess!".

Weiss was sweating and drooling. Her body had stopped clenching itself, and a sense of relief and joy had washed over her. She had won! Blake wasn't able to manipulate her feelings the way she said she could. 

While Weiss sat there, her mind in a sort of winner's corner, Blake stood up. 

"Well, I shouldn't have doubted you. Although about half way through I started believing that you could do it!".

Weiss still cheered in her head, ignoring Blake's words. But something brought her out of it. Below, her sex was still on fire and craving satisfaction. Still dripping from Blake's assault that had no conclusion. She closed her legs and rubbed them together, trying to put out the heat, but that did nothing. 

Blake hid her smile, seeing her pet realize that even though she won, the reward for that victory didn't give her the release that she had been trying so desperately to stifle.  
"Well, I promise not to play with you for the next 3 days. It's pretty obvious that you don't need it as much as I thought you did!".

"W...wait! You can't....leave me like this!".

"Like what? You were trying to hold back an orgasm, right? You did it! And now I have to keep up my end of the bargain. I can't play with my pet for 3 days. Like you said"!

"But I thought after I won...I would....".

To be honest, the bet had been so "Spur of the moment", that Weiss hadn't really thought of anything after winning. She thought she would just sit in her cage, and relax for 3 days. Not having to worry about any humiliating "Play", that Blake had planned. 

"Aww, You wanna cum, don't you?"

Weiss met Blake's gaze for a moment, before turning away. She didn't want to admit it so soon after winning their bet.

"Come on, Princess. You can tell me. Your really worked up right now, aren't you?"

"I can live without it! I control my own feelings! I'm not some animal, no matter how much you think I am!"

"Just because you're my pet, doesn't mean I think you're just some animal. I know you are a lot more complex than that....but I can also see that you're trembling and dripping down there."

Weiss bit her lip, trying to think af something to say or do. She needed release, but at the same time she didn't want to ask for it.

Blake dropped the smile from her face, and looked into the eyes of her pet. 

"Princess, i'll tell you this right now. I'll give you one chance. You can either ask me to cum, and accept that you crave my touch...or you can turn down my offer, and for the next 3 days I won't play with your body anymore."

3 days without being forced to cum had originally sounded good to Weiss. 3 days of no forced humiliation at the hands of her captor. But now, all she could think was 3 days without the release she knew she wanted. Was it worth submitting so soon after her first victory?

Blake, on the other hand, was hoping Weiss would ask to cum. Having played with Weiss like this, she realized that 3 days was actually a lot of time to not be able to play with her like she wanted to.

"Now, Princess. Would you like me to make you cum?"

Weiss felt as if her body might hate her later, but right now...her pride was more important  
.  
"No, I don't want you to touch me."

Blake just nodded. Her face didn't show it, but inside she was upset. Weiss had given up satisfaction and release just to avoid her touch. And she would be forced to keep up with her promise. 

"Fine. I won't touch you or play with you for 3 days. But I hope you don't regret it".


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found chapter 5, but I basically had to rewrite the entire thing. It wasn't bad, just kinda...weird. I hope I did a good job. I like writing this story, and really hope I finish it without losing interest. I try not to write when I'm not feeling it because it ruins what I originally wanted. I really hope people like this chapter, and I definitely look forward to making more.

3 days houldn't have been that big of a deal. Weiss had gone many, many months without pleasing herself back at home. But she wasn't the same person anymore. Now, she found herself craving release. Of course she didn't say anything to Blake, but it was very obvious. 

But pleasing herself wasn't a possibility. Blake had placed her hands in the same bondage mittens as usual, but with the added bonus of a chastity belt around her hips. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but it made touching herself completely impossible. 

Every day, all it would take was any indecent thought, and she would find herself drenched and in need of the right touch. That wouldn't be too bad, except that every time she saw Blake all she could think about was her skilled fingers bringing Weiss to orgasm. 

It was only 3 days, but it was physically demanding for Weiss. But that was to be over today. Weiss had woken up that morning, finding herself excited that her 3rd day had ended the previous night. She sat in her cage, patiently waiting for Blake to get up from her sleep.

Their sleeping patterns must have been very similar (Not by coincidence tho, but by clever planning and scheduling on Blake's part), because not 10 minutes had gone by when the girl rose from her bed and headed out the door to use the restroom. Weiss just waited patiently, knowing she would be back.

-

Blake returned to the room, fully dressed for the day and cleaned up. She bent down and opened up the cage door, allowing Weiss to crawl out. She usually would feel very upset when being made to do this, but she decided that she would be as complient as possible today. She really needed a release. 

They walked out to the living room, and Weiss could feel herself heating up. The previous routine had always been the same. Wake up, allow Blake to get ready, and then sit through whatever perverted stuff the girl had planned for that day. But the last 3 days had been very different. Blake had not spoken to her much, and really only did what she would need to do for Weiss. That meant bathroom trips and food, change of clothes and some fresh air on the back porch every now and then.

But today she seemed very into it, like she was back to the way things were. And as much as Weiss hated her current situation, she would prefer things the way they were before the stupid bet. 

They entered the room, and Weiss waited for Blake to get things ready. She watched the girl walk by the couch, pick up a thick looking book....and sit down.

It was a little...actually, it was very confusing. Blake had lead her out here just to sit down on the couch and read a book Weiss was sure the girl had read at least twice since she had been captured. Had she forgotten that today was the end of the "No play" period? Or had Weiss somehow lost track of time. She was 100% she hadn't miscounted 3 days, so maybe it was Blake who had forgetten.

"Umm...what are you doing?"

"Reading. I quite like this book."

"But...usually this is the....I mean...."

Weiss remembered what she was about to ask, and stopped herself. She was really about to ask Blake why she wasn't doing lewd things with her!? Why should she be concerned about it? But the heat between her legs told her that even though she shouldn't be asking about it, she was going to have to. There was no other way to get what she wanted.

"The 3 days ended, didn't they?"

Blake nodded, flipping past a page she had speedily read.

"Yep. Yesterday was the 3rd day, I'm allowed to do what I want with you."

"But why aren't you?"

"You said you didn't want me to touch you. You would have rather suffered with no release then allow me to give it to you. So I won't touch you that way, not until you ask me for it."

"And why would I do that?"

Weiss tried to act strong, pretend that she didn't need it. But it was only talk, her body language told Blake a different story. She kept trying to rub her legs together and put out her desire, but that wasn't happening. She would bite her lip, and take deep breaths to try and calm herself. But that did nothing. Instead of calling her on it though, Blake allowed her to keep up the act.

"Exactly. You said it yourself you didn't want me to touch you, so I won't. It's your choice, so don't worry about it."

This was bad. Blake looked calm, as if she really had no desire to touch Weiss. And Weiss knew that even if she really wanted to, she would be able to hold out for way longer than Weiss could. But maybe...maybe Blake would do something else for her.

"Well, if your not gonna do anything to me, can you at least take of this stupid chastity belt? It's uncomfortable and in the way!"

She didn't mean to say the part about it being in the way. She didn't want Blake she was going to do...exactly what she planned to do with it gone. But Blake did hear it, and just calmly declined her request.

"No. I'm the only one that's allowed to touch you the way your planning to. I won't even let you do it yourself."

Not without Blake's consent for it, anyway. She had made Weiss masturbate before, but as of right now, the only person that was allowed to give her what she wanted was Blake.  
They sat in silence for well over 20 minutes. Blake read her book and Weiss just laid down on the floor. She tried to get her mind off of indecent thoughts, but that wasn't easy. Especially in the room where it happened the most. And while inside her own head, Weiss began to rationalize asking Blake for her touch. 

I wouldn't be really submitting to her, she would just think I am. I'll just play along, it's not like anyone would ever know. When I get out of here, i'll make sure she disappears along with all knowledge she has on what went down here...so if I ask, it wouldn't have any real consequence.

Unknown to Weiss, the moment she started having these thoughts was the moment she began to lose. Just thinking about submitting to Blake, and how it wouldn't be as bad as she originally thought made it so she would slowly lose her will to escape. If she knew this, she might have been able to fight the thoughts. But she didn't, and eventually the thoughts won.

"Blake?"

"Yeah? What do you need?"

"I....I want you to play with me."

Blake played it cool, just looking at her over the book. But inside, she was screaming. Weiss had asked her to play with her, and she wanted to just jump up and start the long overdue session. But she couldn't do that just yet. She needed to play it cool, and force Weiss just a little more into submission. 

"You want me to touch you?"

"...Please?"

Blake closed the book, and stood up. Her heart was pounding at a very high rate, almost comedically fast. But calmly she walked over to the girl and bent down to meet face to face.

"I'll do it, but on one condition."

"That being?"

Blake stood back up and headed to her room. She walked with grace up until she turned a corner and was out of sight of Weiss, then she was off to get what she needed as fast as possible. She grabbed a small bag that contained her usual toys, and this time a pair of black cat ears that Weiss hadn't been made to wear in a while. She rushed back to the living room, calming down and again taking grace while in Weiss's view.

"I'm going to be making a new rule. This rule won't be a one-time thing either. This rule will be in place until I say otherwise, got it?"  
"What rule?"

Blake held up the cat ears so Weiss could see them clearly. 

"From now on, if you are wearing these you will not talk. But instead, meow. Do you understand?"

"NO! You can't really expect me to do something so outrageous!"

Blake just shrugged. 

"Then I guess your okay with waiting a few more days."

"Wait!"

Weiss pondered the thought. She had been forced to meow before, so that wasn't much of a new experience. But to do it every time she wore those ears, that was a little too much. But it also meant...

"How often...would I be wearing the ears?"

"I don't fully know. Maybe every day, maybe once a week."

Blake could see the reservations Weiss was going through. Every day did sound like a lot, even to Blake. But she knew she would eventually want the girl to wear them for at least a part of every day.

"I guess we could only do it every now and again, until you get more used to it."

That sounded...promising to Weiss. Only every now and then, even if it was more than she wanted, was more than agreeable in her current state.

"Fine!...I'll do it!"

"Good."

Blake took the bag and ears and sat infront of the girl. She placed the ears on her head, then opened up the bag of goodies. The first thing she pulled out was the key to unlock the belt.

"Do you want me to use this?"

Weiss paused for a moment.

"...Meow?"

Her face grew an immediate red, and she tried to avoid Blake's gaze by looking off. But Blake just grinned and patted her head. 

"Good girl, Princess. Now go ahead and turn around so I can unlock that belt."

She followed Blake's order, shifting around until her backside was infront of Blake. Blake took the key and went to work at unlocking it. With a small click, she removed the lock and undid the belt. She set it aside, looking at Weiss's soaked entrance. 

"Wow, you must've really wanted me to touch you, huh?"

No response, but Blake just let it go. She was already the victor, having Weiss submit to her wishes. She wouldn't do too much to push it right now. 

"Well, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put my cute little girl through something like that. I shouldv'e been nice and let you get off on your own...but you know..."

Blake took her finger and dragged it across her slit, stopping at her clitoris to apply just a small amount of pressure. Weiss gasped, her body starting to tense up already. 

"It kind of hurt my feeling when you said you didn't want me to touch you. You were willing to suffer like that, just to avoid me touching you. So as much as I wish I would have just let you satisfy yourself, I don't fully regret what I did."

Weiss listened to her words, not knowing that she had somehow hurt the girls feelings. Why would she be insulted that Weiss didn't want her to touch her? Weiss had expressed that feeling multiple times.

"But it doesn't matter now. I know you were just being stubborn. So, let me ask you a question. Do you want me to stick my finger in?"

Weiss nodded, hoping that would satisfy the girl. But it didn't.

"Come on, Princess. I need a verbal answer."

"...meow....".

It was extremely quiet, way more so then the previous one she had made when Blake asked about the key. That wouldn't work for Blake. 

"Well, If you won't meow louder...I might just push you to the edge, but never let you cum. is that what you want?"

Weiss shook her head. 

"Good, then why don't you meow a little louder for me, Princess."

"Meow!'

Weiss was beyond embarrassed. But she didn't want to wait anymore. She really needed release, and she was willing to put up with whatever she needed to.

Blake, hearing her pet meow, decided that enough was enough. Weiss had waited long enough for release, and she was gonna give it to her. Blake took two fingers and pushed them inside Weiss. But she didn't take it slow, the moment they were all the way in, they were being pulled out. She moved as fast as she could, watching Weiss as she tensed every muscle in her body to try and adjust to the pleasure. 

A little more than a minute was all it took. With Weiss's already heightened sensetivity and hunger for orgasm, and Blake's almost masterful fingers working at her, she came. 

More than just came, really. It was almost devestating. She was unable to hold herself up anymore, collapsing from exhaustion after just one orgasm. But Blake wouldn't allow that.

Even while Weiss was on the ground, Blake continued her assault. Pumping her fingers as fast as she could. 

"STOP! PLEASE! I CAN'T! I REALLY-"

Weiss tried to move, but Blake grabbed her and flipped her onto her back. Only stopping for a few seconds to position herself on top of Weiss, she continued her thrusting. Weiss wasn't able to do anything. She was trapped underneath Blake's weight, and even though she was already weaker than the girl physically, it was made even worse now that her body was losing strength. 

She hit at Blake's back. Punches and slaps that a toddler could manage. But Blake just smiled and continued.

"PLEASE! I REALLY CAN'T! I'M GONNA BREAK!"

"Now, I though we agreed. When those ears are on..."

Blake trailed off, deciding to let Weiss fill in the rest. Weiss's brain scrambled for what Blake had said before. When the ears are on...what was she....

"Meow! Meow! Ple...Meow!"

She came again, her eyes almost completely rolling into the back of her head. Her hands scratched at Blake's back, but Blake always kept the girls nails trimmed. Weiss's legs were shut in attempt to keep Blake out, but all it did was trap her hand inside her. Blake moved her fingers around inside, rubbing her walls and sensitive spots. 

"HELP! I MEAN MEOW! MEOW!"

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you."

"MEOW! MEOW!"

Blake just smiled and continued to work away at making Weiss cum again. It wasn't difficult. A few more seconds of rubbing and Weiss was in ecstasy again. She meowed as loud as she could, hoping that Blake would hear her. Her thoughts were completely scrambled now. 

"You're feeling really good now, huh? One more! Give me one more and I'll let you rest, okay?"

Weiss was partly checked out, but Blake heard the girl give a few, quiet meows that she would take as a yes.

She wedged her second hand between Weiss legs and used it to play with her clit as her fingers still played around inside Weiss. As Weiss screamed in pleasure, Blake could only smile. It had been so long since she got to do this, at least to her it had been so long. Weiss was even more sensetive than normal, thanks to those 3 days of no release. 

Weiss was about to cum again. She was acting like Blake had wanted her to now, panting and meowing as if thats all she knew. Blake had been patient these last 3 days, allowing the girl her "Rebelion" against Blake. But now things were back to the way they were, and with the added bonus of Weiss agreeing to her terms. 

"Give me a big one, Princess!"

Blake completely focused on her task, doing everything she could to push Weiss over the edge. It worked, a little better than anticipated. Weiss screamed like an animal, thrashing and jerking around like never before. If the first one was devestating, this one was shattering. Her mind didn't work. No thoughts were able to form. All there was, was pleasure.

Blake watched Weiss with awe and amazement. She was really beautiful like this, stuck in pleasure like this. But soon it died down, and Blake allowed her hands to pull from Weiss's sore entrance. 

Weiss was done now, her body completely out of energy and her mind still in a haze. But as Blake stood up, she heard something come from the girl. It was silent, but it was obvious. She was sobbing. 

"Oh no! I must've really pushed you today! I'm so sorry!"

Blake picked the mess of a girl up, cradling her. She made her way to the couch, where she laid the girl down. She rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a few things. 2 bottles of cold water, a small package of crackers, and a damp washcloth.

She made it back to the couch, lifting the girl's head and resting it on her lap once she sat down. First she opened one of the bottles, and brought it to the girls mouth. Weiss's eyes were partially shut, and her mind was still in a haze. 

"Hey! I need you to drink this, okay?"

She just gave a little nod, and parted her lips enough for Blake to pour a small amount into her mouth. She let is slip down her throat.

"Good. I have some crackers too. Eat some..."

Weiss obeyed, nibbling at the crackers as Blake held them up to her mouth. Each cracker eaten was followed by a drink of water. The crackers ran out as the first bottle did. Blake undid the lid to the second, taking a small drink herself before giving more to Weiss. 

"I'm sorry. It must've been hard, huh? Are you okay?"

Weiss was silent for a moment, and Blake watched with concern. Had she really gone that far? Had she messed up her head? This was reeally bad. But her heart was set at ease when Weiss just gave her a very quiet meow. Blake was confused for a moment, before seeing that through all that, her ears were still on.

Blake couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. She hadn't completely messed up. She removed the ears from her head. 

"Are you okay?"

".....tired."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Don't worry, you can go ahead and take a nap."

Weiss began to close her eyes, seeing Blake's hand move up towards her head. As soon as her eyes finished closing, she could feel the girl's fingers going through her matted hair. Weiss would never admit it to Blake, but her doing that felt amazing.

Blake continued to do this, even after Weiss fell asleep. It had been only an hour since they woke up for the day, but she had already pushed the girl to the point of exhaustion. She couldn't help but think, maybe she should take it easy on the girl. She really didn't want to break her, not when she was getting close to what she actually wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely game to do more for this one if you all like it. If you have any requests I can give it my best shot.


End file.
